


Stand By Me

by ArtieKirk (Londonut)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, cheesy lovebirds xx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonut/pseuds/ArtieKirk
Summary: 即使对于国家来说，“永远”依旧是个虚妄的概念。陆地终究会被海洋淹没，或者因干裂而分崩离析。世界上的每个个体都有消失的那一日。所以，在那之前——站在我身边吧。没人能知道未来会发生些什么。





	Stand By Me

【1】

 

纵使英国有《约翰王》里的“and England keep my bones”、美国亦有Nathan Hale的“I only regret I have but one life to lose for my country”之类满腔热血的爱国之语，当国拟人们处理国家大事时，有时依旧能忙到出现诸如“我是谁我在哪儿”这种存在危机。比如美国总统访英这件事：在阿尔弗雷德忙前忙后打通了所有关节、终于坐在飞往伦敦Stansted机场的飞机上时，原先满心满眼能见到爱人的期待也化为渗入骨子里的精疲力竭。更别他陪伴出行的总统是位何方神圣——阿尔弗雷德也没想到向来话多到令人厌烦的他也有心甘情愿闭嘴的一日，在自家总统的各种评论后，他最多也只能勉强不失礼地说一句“是吗”。

 

“我觉得英国人还挺喜欢我的。”自家总统在下飞机前还得意洋洋地对他说，“你知道吗，我母亲就是个苏格兰人？”

 

我还是英国本人养大的呢。阿尔弗雷德站在空军一号的台阶上抿了抿唇没说话，对特朗普身边的梅拉尼娅作了个“请”的手势。今日伦敦是难得的阳光明媚，而在迎接他们的仪仗队的尾端，阿尔弗雷德也意外发现了一个挺拔的身影。

 

“您好。”一身正装的亚瑟·柯克兰带着礼貌的笑容对他们点了点头，“我是英国的国家代表。”

 

纵使是美国总统这样的稀客，亚瑟通常也只是在唐宁街十号站在首相身边露个面，也鲜少来机场接过机。阿尔弗雷德思索了几秒，想起前段时间美国驻英国大使馆迁了地址，开幕式自家总统也因为伦敦反对他的游行而闹脾气没有去——大概就是因为这一点，亚瑟先来探探对方的态度吧。

 

毕竟如今，在对于亚瑟的了解方面没人能及他。

 

“阿尔弗雷德的同事，哈？”特朗普毫不在意地握了握绿眼睛国家的手，语调轻佻。一身象牙色包臀长裙的梅拉尼娅依旧站在他身后不说话，木偶般程式化地握了握亚瑟的手，之后轮到阿尔弗雷德。

 

微微被汗濡湿的、温热的掌心，在两人肌肤相触时同时变得滚烫起来，阿尔弗雷德甚至能感受到自己无名指的血管突突跳动的声音。在对方的温度里短暂流连后终于松开了手，阿尔弗雷德看向爱人的眼睛：碧玉般温润的眼瞳对上他的，职业化的笑意下是说不尽的缱绻和柔情。

 

“您好。”

 

擦肩而过。

 

“我想你了”是无法在正式场合说出口的话。

 

 

 

【2】

 

第二日依旧是赶不完的日程。因为是公事出差，阿尔弗雷德前一天晚上歇在了新筑的美国大使馆里。但即使在工作时间他和亚瑟也没有过多的交集：在他去布伦海姆宫确认自家总统住宿的细节时，亚瑟在外交部接待随行的工作人员们，等他匆匆赶回伦敦时亚瑟却已经出发去温莎城堡确认特朗普和女王见面的安排了。两人唯一打的照面只有在第一日的美国大使馆的招待晚宴上，阿尔弗雷德隔着长桌远远就认出了亚瑟稻草色头发的脑袋。绿眼睛的国家对他眨了眨眼举了举酒杯，阿尔弗雷德还没来得及回应就被手侧的一位英国内阁大臣搭了话，整个夜晚就这么混混沌沌地过去。

 

无法不去在意的、焦虑的等待。两人都是。

 

因此当第二日，好不容易等特朗普和特丽莎·梅走进了唐宁街十号的私人会谈室后，阿尔弗雷德终于松了口气。

 

他瞄向身边自己的爱人：今天的他似乎格外疲倦。正常人是看不出来的，但熟悉对方每个眉眼动作的阿尔弗雷德总能观察到。对方通常带着一抹礼貌微笑的唇角此时只公式化地保持着一条平线；眉毛不自觉地蹙着，平日总闪着光的绿眼也失去了神采，钝化成两颗平淡无奇的玻璃珠子。

 

纵使这依旧是在工作场合不允许私情加入，阿尔弗雷德还是撇过头忍不住问了一句：“我们去休息室？反正他们一时半会儿大概也不会出来。”

 

单穿一件衬衫上衣、打着领带的对方只是顺从地点了点头，捂嘴打了个哈欠，跟着他慢慢走到走廊上。肩并肩走向休息室落座，阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手打发了服务生。

 

“最近累到了？”他小心翼翼地问道。这于公于私都是个合理的问句：撇开他作为丈夫的人类身份不谈，英国也是他的盟友——即使是在工作场合，这点程度的关心还是必要的。

 

“我没事。”亚瑟半个身子向前倾着，胳膊支在大腿上掐了掐鼻梁，“再给我三个shot的意式浓缩就能搞定这一天了……”

 

“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德承认，“我也知道我家总统是个不省油的灯。”

 

“没关系。”亚瑟摆摆手，接过服务生递来的咖啡，抬起头笑着道了谢，“反而这桩事了结我还挺开心的。老天有眼，首相女士可天天盼着你家总统先生访问英国呢，‘特殊关系’依旧是‘特殊关系’什么的……即使一些人依旧不太——”皱了皱鼻子，“友好。”

 

“还是布鲁塞尔那边又给你找麻烦了？”外交大臣和脱欧大臣因为不满首相软脱欧的决策接连辞职，内阁又发生了人员变动，阿尔弗雷德估摸着对方也因此被拖累了不少。

 

听到欧盟两字，亚瑟的神情立刻傲慢起来，从鼻孔哼了一声。阿尔弗雷德疑惑地皱着眉，看着亚瑟慢慢直起身来，放下原先盛满浓缩咖啡的小杯子，伸手拈了一张纸擦去嘴角的浮沫。

 

“你太低估我了。”他冷淡道，抬着下巴的动作盛气凌人，“那群虚伪又难缠的骗子，我从出生开始就和他们开始打交道了。”

 

“我没说你做不到。”阿尔弗雷德讪笑。他从来对欧洲政治不感兴趣，欧盟具体如何运营他都不甚了解——毕竟他当时建国最基本的一条原因就是远离旧世界早已僵化的、腐朽的体制。蓝眼睛的年轻国家张了张嘴发现实在说不出什么，只好伸手在对方的膝盖处安抚性地捏了捏，所幸亚瑟从来不在这点上和他计较。

 

“尤其是法国那个蠢货。”亚瑟继续说，“想想都气人。”

 

“他又怎么了？”

 

“你是山顶洞人吗？”绿眼睛往上一翻，“世界杯，了解一下？他自己赢了决赛，反而打电话来讽刺我在半决赛就输掉了——‘你那队旗哪是三只狮子，分明就是三只猫’——他这么说，‘我打败了克罗地亚、克罗地亚打败了你，我等于打败了你两次’——还这么说，最后还讽刺我是欧洲中国队！”越说越急，声音也逐渐上扬，“王耀家的足球队有多鸡我不知道吗！还说我家临阵不乱的自控力比我喝醉后不耍酒疯还难、‘it's coming home’是‘英国队被克罗地亚送回老家了’的意思——之类的，根本就是想引战，满口赤裸裸的挑衅啊这青蛙！”

 

“……” 阿尔弗雷德呆了几秒才反应过来，“等等，这就是你昨晚没睡好的原因？”

 

“什么叫‘这就是你昨晚没睡好的原因’？”自己的兴趣爱好无法被理解的亚瑟气得几乎懒得和他对话。

 

“我不是那个意——我是说——真的，那你不理他不就好了。”语无伦次的辩解不仅毫无作用还立刻收到了对方的死亡瞪视，阿尔弗雷德只好换个说法，“……唔，你面对法国确实不可能不理他……那你回击回去——”

 

“我之前已经嘱咐国家队以后在预热训练时丢蓝色的惨叫鸡玩具了。”冷着脸，“还是非常不解恨。”

 

“你和他计较这么多干什么。”阿尔弗雷德继续试图转移话题，殊不知又踩进了另一个雷区，“英格兰队输纯粹是因为运气不好……”见到对方绿莹莹的眼里满是“你相信你说的话吗，我自己都不相信”的绝望神色才气短了几分，最后只好搬出标准答案，“……其实你已经很棒啦。”

 

此句一出只换来对方面无表情的讽刺，“你懂个什么足球啊，小组赛都没有进。我忽然想起你家的‘football’都和我家意味不同这个事实了，证明我们之间除了年龄之外还有很深的代沟。”

 

“喂喂，我可是站在你这边的，别误伤友军啊亲爱的。”阿尔弗雷德举起双手抗议，“我对足球确实不太感兴趣，但你知道的，什么时候我都无条件支持你。”

 

“是么？”

 

“当然。”

 

“什么时候都是？”绿眼珠子骨碌碌在眼眶里转着。

 

“对。”点头如捣蒜，这时当然是以对方开心为上——

 

“明天休息日的饭我来做也没问题？”

 

“……” 阿尔弗雷德才反应过来自己居然被算了一道，对方眼里满是“你可不能说话不算话啊”的狡黠神色，张嘴勉强从牙缝里挤出了个“好”。内心瞬间闪过殖民地时代烧焦了还没调味的鱼和薯条还有上个月吃到的还夹生的司康饼，只能怪自己自作孽不可活怎么就忘记了亚瑟只有在床上和算计别人两件事上比较像狮子——而身边绿眼睛的国家自然并没听到他内心源源不断的吐槽，只是扬着下巴、满脸得逞的神色，笑得弯弯的眼睛看他，

 

“说定了。那我现在靠在你肩上睡一下……” 打了个哈欠慢慢靠向他，稻草色头发的脑袋沾到他肩膀的瞬间就起了细微的鼾声。

 

正想开始工作的阿尔弗雷德从公文包里拿出文件的手迟疑了一下，最终还是放在自己面前，展开，在两人视线能及处，白纸黑字一览无遗。

 

即使他过去也遭到过不止一次对方的背叛，即使内心习惯性的猜忌依旧存在，在这一刻看着肩上状似天真的睡颜，他宁愿许下“无条件支持你”的承诺。

 

他眯起眼看向阳光打在窗台的一块光晕，窗外的植物随风舒展着，天气正好。

 

 

 

【3】

 

关上门的一瞬间是干柴烈火。

 

画面定格，再把时光倒带到稍早些时候：美国使团访英的全部日程结束，阿尔弗雷德在送自家总统上飞机时也开始了两日得来不易的假期。特朗普还非常不放心地转头连连叮嘱他之后出访俄罗斯的注意事项——相对于面对传统盟友英国的趾高气扬，这位先生显然在应付俄罗斯人时有些底气不足。想成为创造历史的人物的急迫感在脸上一览无遗，因年月而积攒起来的暗橘色反常地泛起一片红光。

 

阿尔弗雷德皱了皱鼻子。

 

“知道了，我会准点到达莫斯科。”

 

亚瑟也早早把这天下午的时间空了出来。阿尔弗雷德把行李（一只小行李箱）移到亚瑟城中心的公寓里后，两人散步到附近的Mark & Spencer买了些熟食和做菜用的原料。亚瑟依旧坚持今天自己下厨；在一票否决了阿尔弗雷德写作建议读作求饶的“其实那边架子上已经做好的司康饼也挺好吃的”后，勉强同意了对方买一大罐开心果味意大利冰淇淋回家的要求。

 

“其实你也挺想吃的吧？”阿尔弗雷德再度伸向草莓派的手被打掉后闷闷不乐道，“我在你客厅里可是看见了不止一只Paul的蛋糕盒……”

 

“闭嘴。”绿眼睛的国家根本懒得理他。

 

但出乎阿尔弗雷德意料，亚瑟的手艺距离他上次尝到时进步了很多。餐前的法式洋葱汤虽然因为欠火候而导致里面面包还未吸收尽汤汁的美味，上面盖的一层羊奶酪却口感浓郁绵密；而作为正餐的、被腌得过于咸的steak tartare混着生鸡蛋竟然能做到入口即化，不再是以前腥味十足、难以下咽的样子。在阿尔弗雷德喝下最后一口葡萄酒时，亚瑟已经放下了刀叉站起身来。

 

“把餐具丢到洗碗槽里。”他故作冷淡地命令，“甜点在楼上。”

 

等阿尔弗雷德按部就班地洗好餐具、走上旋转楼梯时二十分钟已经过去了。看见已经等待得有些恼的小恋人只穿了一件衬衣在卧室前抱臂看他的时候，蓝眼睛的国家这才突然渗悟“甜点”的含意，惊诧于自己的后知后觉。傻兮兮地咧嘴笑起来，

 

“你身上还藏了什么惊喜？”一边向那人走去。亚瑟翻了个白眼，不耐烦地把他拉进卧室，却在门关上的瞬间被对方一把反甩在门上一通热吻。舌头、牙齿和炽热的呼吸，下半身的敏感处不断摩擦着；房间里顿时溢满了令人脸红心跳的细碎呻吟，多余的唾液从嘴角溢出，直到两人因缺氧而不得不分开时都有些精神恍惚。

 

鼻尖相触、呼吸相融，亚瑟双手环着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，笑意盈盈，“今晚还满意吗，先生？”

 

阿尔弗雷德则一手搂着怀里爱人的腰一手按着他的后颈，一边喃喃，“当然……不能更满意了。”意犹未尽地吮了吮对方泛着水光的红润下唇，引出亚瑟一阵诱人的呻吟，“自从上次分开后，我嘴巴里全是你的味道。”在爱人的唇角上不断落下碎吻，“每次想到我们亲吻的时候我就像掉下台阶一样，脊柱被狠狠撞击着、钝痛又晕眩的感觉，你知道吗？”

 

近在咫尺的绿眼睛眨了眨，红唇张开又闭上，最后竟只能闷笑一声戏谑道，“你怎么突然会写诗了？最近和法国聊过天吗？”

 

“什么啊。”阿尔弗雷德惩罚性地掐了一下他的腰侧，在他唇上重重咬了一口，“我语言组织能力有那么差，只不过说出了真情实感就要被你笑话？说到底，我哪一点比不上他了？”

 

绿眼睛呆了几秒，猫一般圆圆的瞳仁惊讶地看他，“我和他早就没有——”

 

“说谎。”阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇在对方的锁骨上流连，鼻尖轻嗅着他耳后的气味，“从九百多年前开始——”

 

“——那会儿还是中世纪呢。”亚瑟轻轻推开他一点，手指点了点他的鼻尖，“这种醋你都吃——”

 

“就是中世纪的醋才要吃。”阿尔弗雷德反驳，一把抓住对方刚想收回的手紧紧攥着，“我当时还不存在呢，这点上就输得彻底。”

 

亚瑟失笑，安抚性地抚上他的脸，“不是什么都要赢的。”

 

“在所有和你相关的方面就要。”阿尔弗雷德抵上他的额头，眼神明亮、呼吸炽热，“所以英国……你最好不要想着离开我。”

 

之后再不多话，揽过对方的腰抱起身形略娇小的国家。亚瑟一声惊呼，手慌忙撑着对方的肩膀才不至于失去平衡，而扳回一局的阿尔弗雷德则明亮地对他笑着，走向床的一路都是缠绵的亲吻。

 

夜风吹掀了帘子。一个寻常的工作日夜晚：窗外是寻常熙熙攘攘、灯火通明的街道，而在窗内的暖意里，两人慢慢构筑起自己旖旎的小世界。

 

 

 

【4】

 

即使对于国家来说，“永远”依旧是个虚妄的概念。陆地终究会被海洋淹没，或因干裂而分崩离析。世界上的每个个体都有消失的那一日。所以，在那之前——

 

站在我身边吧。

 

没人能知道未来会发生些什么。

 


End file.
